icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DryYoshi/A Teenage Girl's Apocalypse - Part 3: B-Day
Subscribe here. What happened last time on A Teenage Girl's Apocalypse: All our houses got burned down by the comets/meteors. I got the ability to hear and see what everybody said, did and thought when I wanted to. We got some temporary shelter. We met Viccie, Tariba and Daisila. We slept the night away... the apocalypse is postponed... for now... B-Day It's December 22nd. One day after the day the apocalypse was supposed to happen. But it didn't. Good thing for Chop, because today is a big day for her. “Today is my birthday!” Chop says while jumping up and down. “I'm finally gonna be twelve years old!” “Glad to see my little sister so happy on her special day.” Jaff says. “You know, us girls have more than one special day. Hehe.” I say, jokingly. “LOL. Anyway, I won't be your little sister anymore. I will be a woman!” “So you're getting a sex change?” Pope asks mockingly. “What the heck is that supposed to mean?” Nora interrupts. “Now now, you shouldn't make someone angry on their birthday.” Jaff agrees. “Thank you Nora, for finally saying something helpful for once.” Nora holds in her anger. “Um, thanks?” Then the manager comes in. “Is everything alright here?” he asks. “Yeah, everything's fine. Just getting ready for my birthday.” Chop responds. “Oh. Why didn't you say it was? I could have decorated the living room.” “Well, we didn't exactly know we would live on this day.” I say. The manager looks in confusion. “What does she mean?” “Don't listen to her, she's coco.” Alice replies. “Okay then. Well, I want to introduce you all to a new resident. This is...” A girl interrupts him. “I'm pretty sure I can introduce myself. My name is Acne. Nice to meet you all.” We all laugh out loud. “What, it's not my fault my parents expected a boy.” We laugh even harder. “I don't think that's a name at all...” Nina says. “Can you all just SHUT UP?!” Acne asks us. “Okay, okay. Fine. HAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay, enough.” Viccie gets woken up by all the laughing. Tariba and Daisila also just enter the hall. “Okay, what the hell is going on here?” Viccie asks. Acne shakes her hand. “I'm Acne. You?” “Yeah, nice name, hehe. I'm Viccie. That are Tariba and Daisila and those are some idiots who just came living here yesterday.” “We heard that!” We all say. “Yeah, well, I don't care.” The manager interrupts. “So now that Acne is here, we can change the room set-up.” “Finally. I don't have to share my room with that annoying Nora anymore. I want to share with Acne. I have a certain feeling that she's awesome. And Chop has a certain look to her that tells me she doesn't want to sleep on the same room as her brother and his little girlfriend. So her too.” Viccie demands. “Okay, that's fine with me.” the manager says. “But where would Nora sleep then?” Nora jumps up. “Ooh, I want to share my room with Ja--” Jaff immediately interrupts her. “No, I'm not gonna share my room with her! I just want a room for myself and Nina.” Nina looks at him, awkwardly. Jaff notices this right away and adds to his statement. “I mean, we would still sleep in separate beds, of course.” “But then Nora still can't sleep anywhere.” Then I step forward. I have to take one for the team, I think to myself. “Nora can stay on my room, sir.” I say. “Oh yay, cooliotastical!” Nora cheers. “As long as you don't do that too often. Please...” “Fine, Miss Spoilsport.” “Excuse me, but I think her name is Miss Cleavage.” Jaff corrects. “Hey, actually... you've never told us your name.” Pope says. “Um... well...” I start before Jaff interrupts me. “Is it really important though? No. So let's just go get ready for Chop's birthday. I will be in charge of everything because I say so. And I'm her brother.” Jaff starts ordering everyone around to get cake, decorate the place, etc. etc. When everyone is back we sit around the table. We all start singing. “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Chop, happy birthday to you.” Chop blows out the candles on the cake. “Happy birthday, Chop.” Jaff says while trying to kiss her on the cheek. But Chop stops him. “Uh, bro... What are you doing?” “We always kiss each other on the cheek on each other's birthdays.” “Well, I guess I'm too old for that now.” Everyone stares at them while they're having their conversation. “But...” Jaff begins. Chop interrupts. “Just get the hell away from me, you incestic(1) piece of ---” Chop then runs away. She's tough enough not to cry though. But I know deep down that she wants to. “Nice going, dude.” Daisila says, sarcastically. Jaff wants to run after her but Tariba stops him. “It's probably best not to do that. It would just make things worse.” “But I must talk to her.” “I'll do it.” I suggest. “Thanks. That means a lot to me.” I walk to the bathroom, where Chop has locked herself up. “Chop, will you just apologize to your brother and celebrate your birthday?” “NO! He can just go make out with his girlfriend for all I care.” “Hey, he doesn't like this just as much as you do.” “I don't believe you...” “Well, if you would come back he could tell you himself.” “No, I don't want to!” “Don't you see who's at fault here? He wanted to hold on to a sibling tradition. You're the one who all freaked out about it. You don't have to think 'incestic' about everything.” “I guess you're right...” “So, will you come back with me to the party?” “Okay.” We both walk back. Jaff smiles. “Glad to see you back, sis.” Chop sighs. “Look, I'm sorry I freaked out and all...” “It's okay, sis. Don't worry about it. I completely understand. You're twelve now and start to see things differently. I know how it feels.” “Thanks, bro...” Jaff kisses her on the cheek. She doesn't protest this time. After that, everyone goes wherever they want. Jaff and Nina go into their room, doing God knows what. Tariba and Daisila watch the The Hunger Games movie. Pope and Alice listen to music. Viccie, Acne and Chop talk about hot boys. I just stare at the wall. Nora start annoying me. “Hey, have you watched Fred lately?” “No, Fred is horribly annoying. Now leave me alone.” I stare at the wall again. Then the wall suddenly starts morphing. I see two people. A man and a woman. They're screaming a name. “Caroline! Caroline!” they scream. Who are these people? Who is Caroline? All these questions come into my head. Then I think to myself... Wake me up, 'cause I must be dreaming. I can't believe what my eyes are seeing. Yeah wake me up, I can't find a meaning... (Song link) Then the wall turns back to normal. “Did you just see that?” I ask Nora. “I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. And I thought I had to leave you alone.” “Uh. Forget it. Didn't hear anything either?” “Nope, nothing. Why? What happened?” “Oh, it's nothing. Just forget I ever said anything.” It's dinner time. We all get called to the dining room. During dinner, we all discuss what we're gonna do after dinner to end Chop's birthday in a great way. Alice gets the great idea to go to a club. “But the only ones who would be able to go in are me, Nora and Pope. The club is for sixteen and up. None of you guys are sixteen.” Jaff says. “That's true. But I've got guys to take care of that.” Alice says. “What kind of guys would that be?” “Let me just call them and we can get over to their place.” Alice calls them and we go over there. “Yo Marc, have you got them ready?” “Yeah, they're right here.” Marc shows us a number of ID's. “Eight fake ID's, just like you asked.” “Are you freaking insane, Alice?!” “No, this is the perfect plan.” “Oh well, I trust you on that then. And why the three extra ID's? Me, Nora and Pope don't need them.” “I don't have my ID with me.” Nora says. Pope says the same. Jaff feels around in his pocket. “Ah crap, I don't have it on me either. I probably left my wallet at home and now it got burned by the meteor.” “And this is why I had him make ID's for you too. I think smart.” The names on these ID's are ridiculous. Acne gets Selina Tempas. Daisila gets Dakota Neckers. Tariba gets Latoya Klompas. Viccie gets Valerie Garrison. Chop gets Cassie Demkis Jaff gets Jacob Cribber. Nina gets Kaley Martens. Pope gets Poppy Lowhouse. Alice gets Aileen Phink. Nora gets Nicole Skewers. And I get... Caroline Pike. Caroline... that's what the two people on the wall yelled. This is creeping me out... I try not to think about it too much. “Twenty bucks, first thing in the morning.” Marc tells Alice. “Right now is even better.” “Here's your damn money. See ya.” After getting the ID's, we go to the club. “Are you sure this is gonna work?” I ask. “This can't go wrong.” Alice says. “I did it so many times.” “... How many times exactly?” Chop asks. “Oh. A couple hundred, I'm guessing.” We all walk up to the entrance. We show our fake ID's to the security guard. “Hmmm. Okay, all good. You can go in.” he says. Once we enter the club, we see a familiar face. It looks younger though... “Hey guys, doesn't that look EXACTLY like Miss Holly? Just... younger?” I say. “Oh, you mean the biology teacher at Brookster High?” Daisila asks. “Yeah, her. Do you know her?” “Yeah, I used to go to Brookster.” “Oh, guess I never saw you there then.” “Haven't seen you either.” “Let's walk up to her.” Pope suggests. We walk up to Holly and she recognizes us. “Hey, what are you kids doing here? Some of you aren't even old enough to enter this club.” she says. “Fake ID's. For Chop's birthday.” Alice replies. “But you don't wanna be a boring teacher and report us, right?” “I don't even think I can be a teacher anymore. Because speaking of 'not being old'...” Holly begins. “You may have noticed I look like a sixteen year old.” “Yeah, we noticed. What the hell happened?” Jaff asks. “Well, I don't know if you guys heard about the meteors?” “They hit all our houses and possibly killed our families. They're nowhere to be seen.” “That's... unfortunate. I'm sorry...” “We've learned to deal with it. Now please tell what happened to you.” Holly starts explaining. “I drove home from a long day of school yesterday. Well, I also did some other stuff, that's why I came home so late. So when I came home, I saw my house, destroyed, with a big meteor laying in its place. For whatever reason, I decided to take a closer look. Probably my curiosity as a biology teacher took over me. When I got closer, I was suddenly engulfed in light. My body started morphing. It was like a transformation straight out of Sailor Moon. Then the light disappeared. And then I saw I was younger. The funny thing is that even my ID changed to 'born in '96'.” Everyone stares at her weirdly. But plenty enough weird stuff happened the last few days, so we all believe it. It's not like there could be any other explanation anyway. “That's some wacked up stuff right there.” Nora says. Everyone nods in agreement. “So do you have a place to stay?” Nina asks Holly. “Not exactly. I've been staying the night in some crappy, dirty motel.” she replies. “Well, you could always just stay at our 'new home'. I bet they have space for one more person.” “Thanks, I appreciate it.” “You could stay in my room.” I say. Then I whisper in her ear: “Sharing a room with just Nora is annoying.” Holly accepts. “Seems like a good plan.” The rest of the night we spend on the dance floor and ordering drinks. Most of us just order soda and fruitwater, but Alice and Pope keep drinking beer. After all the partying, we order a cab to take us home. I guess Alice was either too drunk to order a limo from Wigger or she has a certain limit on it. When we arrive back at the apartment, Holly introduces herself to the manager. “Hey, I'm Holly. Is there enough space for one more person?” “Yeah, I suppose that's alright.” the manager says in a grumpy voice. “But then I expect that you all do chores from now on to make up for all of the money that's spend on food and the like. You're all staying here for free and now I except you all to at least do something in return.” We all agree that's pretty fair. “So where's Holly going to sleep?” the manager asks. “Oh, our room.” I reply. “Then Holly can do her first chore: bring a bed to your room.” Holly puts a bed in our room and prepares it. After this crazy day, Jaff walks up to Chop. “So, did you like your birthday? Except for the... ya know.” “Yeah, it was fun. And I'm so sorry about that...” “It's okay. You already apologized.” “I was just acting crazy...” “Nowhere near as crazy as Alice and Pope are acting now.” Yes, Alice and Pope are still drunk. They both laugh. “I love you, sis.” “Love you too, bro.” Then the manager starts screaming. “It's ten 'o clock. We all know what that means. To your beds, and if there's any sound after five minutes, it's curfew for you.” “Well, we better get to our rooms then.” Jaff says. He kisses Chop on the forehead and enters his room along with Nina. It's nice to see two siblings getting along so well. Tear-jerking, even. I never had any siblings. Or parents. Not that I know. I wish I had a brother or sister I could hold in my arms whenever they were sad, or the other way around. But no, I'm alone in this world. So many friends, but still alone. I enter my room along with Holly and Nora and lay in my bed. I can see Alice and Pope just falling on their bed like drunk idiots with my new “sixth sense” that I haven't even used much yet. As I lay in my bed, all I can think of is the two adults yelling that name. “Caroline! Caroline!” echoes through my head. Who are these two people? Who's Caroline? Why was the name on my fake ID? I want to find out... ~ End of Part 3: B-Day ~ Notes *JUST MAKE UP RANDOM NAMES IN THE COMMENTS FOR TOWNS, PEOPLE, MONSTERS, IDC. *Sorry for the delay. I was watching tv shows and such. #I know that "incestic" isn't exactly a word. Category:Blog posts